


The Song of Love

by DonnieTZ



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi scritti (drabble, flash e oneshot) sulla coppia Achille/Patroclo, nati nel gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/>Spero possano piacervi...<br/><i>---<br/>La promessa di morte aleggiava su di loro, pesante come il caldo di quella piana, fredda come lo sguardo di Teti, densa come il sangue nemico versato da Achille. Anche il loro respiro sembrava accorciarsi, stringersi in petto e uscire in un flebile espirare. <br/>---<br/>Patroclo aveva creduto fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Era stata una convinzione lacerante e dolorosa, certo, ma ci aveva creduto. Perché restare avrebbe significato compromettere il rapporto fra Achille e sua madre, insinuarsi in una legame troppo rigido da piegare. Sapeva, dallo sguardo di Achille, che avrebbe finito per sceglierlo, ma non voleva metterlo davanti a quel tipo di scelta.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morte (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forse un giorno qualcuno avrebbe concesso loro un lieto fine."  
> Grazie a Miriam per il prompt!

La promessa di morte aleggiava su di loro, pesante come il caldo di quella piana, fredda come lo sguardo di Teti, densa come il sangue nemico versato da Achille. Anche il loro respiro sembrava accorciarsi, stringersi in petto e uscire in un flebile espirare.   
Le notti erano la parte peggiore, quando si stringevano uno all’altro e – nell’assurda magia del piacere – credevano quasi di potersi salvare.   
Forse, un giorno, qualcuno avrebbe concesso loro un lieto fine. Forse sarebbero scesi gli dei stessi e il cielo si sarebbe aperto solo per un futuro migliore. Forse non ci sarebbe stata altra infelicità, altra paura, altro dolore.   
In fondo, però, sapevano che non sarebbe successo. Non in quella vita, non in quella guerra.   
Achille sarebbe morto, era una certezza che aveva i contorni aspri dell’ineluttabile.


	2. Ricucire (InTheFlesh!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclo parte per fare il medico nelle zone di guerra. E muore. E torna.   
> Grazie ad Hiromi per il bellissimo prompt!!

Patroclo aveva creduto fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Era stata una convinzione lacerante e dolorosa, certo, ma ci aveva creduto. Perché restare avrebbe significato compromettere il rapporto fra Achille e sua madre, insinuarsi in una legame troppo rigido da piegare. Sapeva, dallo sguardo di Achille, che avrebbe finito per sceglierlo, ma non voleva metterlo davanti a quel tipo di scelta.    
Così era partito, aveva finito gli studi ed era volato fra i feriti e la guerra, fra il dolore e la morte, a curare quanto poteva, come riusciva.    
Poi, però, a morire era stato lui.    
Un’esplosione, mentre si recava da un campo all’altro, e ogni scelta aveva perso di senso.    
Sarebbe dovuto restare.    
Per Achille.    
Per se stesso.    
In una notte di buio e terra scavata con le unghie, dopo troppo tempo, era infine risorto. Partorito dalla terra proprio come ci era finito dentro: in poco più che un respiro, in un attimo, con troppe domande e nessuna risposta.    
Lo avevano ricucito con punti grossi e evidenti che non se ne sarebbero mai andati e l’avevano rispedito a casa. E tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era Achille.    
Achille e il suo sorriso spontaneo. Achille e la sicurezza data dalla sua bellezza. Achille e il suo animo sincero. L’avrebbe rivisto e, forse, avrebbe ricucito con punti grossi ed evidenti perfino il loro amore.   
Tornare a Roarton, però, aveva significato scoprire che quell’Achille non c’era più. Lo aveva incontrato al pub e ne aveva visto la pelle pallida risplendere di morte, le iridi bianche e le pupille vacue insinuarsi nelle sue.    
Achille era morto.    
In una grotta, nella _loro_ grotta.    
Si era ammazzato e questo Patroclo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.   
Per questo urlò, per questo – per la prima volta – gettò in faccia al suo unico, primo, grande amore, tutta la sua rabbia.   
“Perché, Achille, perché?”   
“Perché è stato il lutto più grande, restare mentre tu te ne eri andato.”   
Citò un insegnamento antico, sentito troppi anni indietro, e Patroclo scivolò in un silenzio sorpreso. Non c’era più rabbia, non più rimorso, né paura.  C’erano solo loro.    
Morti, ma vivi abbastanza da continuare ad amarsi.


	4. Sopravvissuto (Introspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclo trova in Achille un motivo per sopravvivere.   
> Grazie a Virginia per il prompt.

Patroclo era un sopravvissuto.    
Era sopravvissuto alla ferita della morte. Non la sua, una morte peggiore: quella inferta ad un'altra persona, quella data invece che ricevuta, quella conseguenza di una singola spinta noncurante.   
Così, nell’esilio che era l’infezione di quella ferita, Patroclo aveva trovato Achille. E aveva desiderato tutto: la stima, l’amicizia, perfino l’amore. Si era sentito rinascere dopo quella morte che tanto lo aveva cambiato.   
Il contrasto fra il sorriso caldo che Achille rivolgeva solo a lui e il freddo distacco con cui era stato cresciuto da suo padre si era fatto più evidente giorno dopo giorno, scaldandolo, consolandolo, dandogli finalmente una casa. Aveva trovato una consolazione nel posto più inaspettato, proprio in quell’esilio che avrebbe dovuto essere una punizione. Niente più demoni o bugie o pianti segreti nelle notti solitarie.    
Così Patroclo si era reso conto di respirare davvero, forse per la prima volta. Di essere ancora vivo e, con quella rinnovata vita, di poter amare.    
E il perdono di suo padre, il suo affetto, il suo orgoglio non contavano più nulla. C’era Achille, con la sua voce modulata sul suono della lira e quel suo modo di combattere che era più una danza che una volontà d’uccidere.   
C’era Achille, solo Achille, e questo a Patroclo bastava per restare in vita.


	5. Halloween (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achille trascina Patroclo alla sua prima festa in maschera... e le maschere finiscono per cadere.   
> Grazie a Federica per il prompt!

“Mai?”  
Achille osserva Patroclo dal letto, dov’è seduto in una posa noncurante che risulta comunque da copertina di rivista.   
Patroclo sbuffa fuori l’aria, mettendosi a giocare con un angolo del tappeto su cui è sdraiato, cercando di dissimulare una certa tensione.  
“No, mai stato ad una festa di Halloween. Non sono particolarmente… _popolare_ , direi.”  
“Non devi essere popolare per andare alle feste.”  
Patroclo si alza a sedere nel sentire quella frase assurda.   
“Da che pianeta vieni? Certo che devi esserlo!”  
“Basta avere l’amico giusto.”  
Achille fa seguire un occhiolino a quella frase scherzosa. E Patroclo inizia a sentirsi braccato dal sentimento che lo abita e a cui non sa se dare voce.   
  
Così finiscono vestiti da antichi greci ad una stupida festa in cui tutti sono ubriachi. Achille saluta chiunque, esibendosi nei suoi sorrisi che sono tinti di umiltà, ma che risultano comunque ipnotici. Patroclo, invece, viene spinto sempre più ai margini, fino ad aderire con le spalle alla parete, silenzioso osservatore della magia che è Achille. Per gli occhi di tutti e per i suoi, che lo scrutano in ogni dettaglio, assorbendo da lontano quello spettacolo sempre sorprendente.   
Quando si rende conto di quanto risulti ridicolo comportarsi così, finisce per abbandonare la sala assordante di musica in cui si ritrova e salire le scale. Deve richiudere un paio di porte – le stanze occupate da persone impegnate ad amoreggiare – prima di trovare uno stanzino abbastanza silenzioso in cui riparare in attesa che quella tortura finisca.   
  
È lì che Achille lo trova, seduto sul bordo di un lettino, fra pupazzi e macchinine, in una camera che – evidentemente – appartiene ad un bambino. Sembra stranamente fuori luogo, con il suo sguardo triste e incredibilmente maturo.   
“Che succede?” domanda, sedendosi al suo fianco.   
“Come fai?”  
“A fare cosa?”  
“A piacere a tutti, a… _piacere,_ e basta _._ ”  
Achille sorride a quelle parole. Un sorriso quasi triste, che incurva gli angoli della sua bocca in modo impercettibile. Poi si stringe la mani in una morsa nervosa che Patroclo non ha mai visto. Achille non è mai a disagio. _Mai_. Così è l’istinto a far muovere la mano di Patroclo, che si poggia su quelle dell’amico in un gesto rassicurante.   
“E a te che succede?”  
“Stavo pensando che non mi interessa piacere agli altri,” dice Achille, prima di inspirare con decisione, “solo a te” conclude poi.   
E quella frase riecheggia nell’animo di Patroclo fino ad arrivare al cuore.   
Achille alza lo sguardo e si specchia negli occhi dell’altro, trovandovi stupore e sollievo. Così sorride, consapevole che ci sia qualcosa, dietro quelle iridi, di molto simile a ciò che lui prova. Lo ama. Ed è amato a sua volta. Ora lo sa e di quella certezza è riempito fino all’orlo.  
“Non ti serve una stupida festa di Halloween per piacermi.”


	6. Fichi (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due ragazzi che mangiano fichi... e che sono molto più di questo.   
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!

Achille addentò la polpa rossastra del fico, tingendosi la bocca. Patroclo osservò rapito quello spettacolo, mentre il sole gli scaldava la pelle e il rumore dell’acqua teneva compagnia ad entrambi.   
Quando Achille si leccò le labbra, Patroclo si rese conto di essere geloso perfino di quel frutto tanto innocuo. Della passione che l’altro provava per il suo sapore dolciastro, del trattamento brutale e devoto che la sua bocca gli riservava, di quell’operare di denti, famelico e delicato al tempo stesso.   
Eppure era felice di una strana felicità. La sua gamba era a contatto con quella di Achille e poteva sentirne il liscio calore, avvertirne la presenza rilassata, ma nulla più di questo. Così la sua era una felicità malinconica, tinta di possibilità impossibili. Amava Achille, trionfava dei suoi trionfi e gioiva delle sue gioie, ma desiderava molto di più. Desiderava essergli vicino in modi tanto profondi da essergli dentro, nell’anima, nel corpo, nella vita.   
Lo osservò addentare un altro fico e sentì sbocciare in viso un sorriso triste. Sotto la lingua un sapore amaro che neanche la dolcezza dei fichi avrebbe potuto scacciare.


	7. Una grande avventura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “La morte può essere una grande avventura, mia amato.”
> 
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!!!

Bastò un nome. Una manciata di lettere. L'arbitraria decisione che qualche linea corrispondesse ad un suono.   
_Patroclo._  
E le anime dei due giovani riuscirono ad incontrarsi di nuovo, a unirsi come le loro ceneri nell'urna, per essere un tutto unico in equilibrio perfetto. Fu un esplosione, un attimo diluito all'infinito, in grado di risuonare per il creato con il suo quieto silenzio.    
L'oltretomba è diversa dalle leggende, non ha contorni, non ha confini, è ovunque e in nessun posto. Non esistono parole, lì, o pensieri che abbiano la consistenza della mente umana. C'è solo un senso di pace che non è riducibile a nulla che si possa sperimentare in vita.    
I due, un solo tutto luminoso ed evanescente, non pronunciarono parole udibili o comprensibili, non ci furono abbracci o saluti, né baci come quelli che erano abituati a scambiarsi nelle nottate intime di carezze e sussurri.    
Eppure, se esistesse una traduzione per l'invisibile lingua della morte, ciò che Achille disse a Patroclo sarebbe suonato così: _la morte può essere una grande avventura, mio amato._


	8. Normale (Ansgt, UST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono amici da cosi tanto tempo che Patroclo non è sicuro che sia giusto rompere quell'amicizia in favore di quel mostro che gli ruggisce in petto appena vede l'altro. Poi Achille s'imbuca ad una festa solo perché ha saputo dalla sua ragazza che c'è Patroclo...
> 
> Grazie ad Alex per i due bellissimi prompt!

Achille è seduto sul letto a rigirarsi fra le mani una palla da football, il viso concentrato e la mente già proiettata alla partita del giorno dopo.   
Alza lo sguardo solo quando percepisce la presenza di Patroclo, impalato in mezzo alla sua stanza, con l'espressione stranamente imbarazzata.   
“Che succede?” gli chiede.   
E Patroclo vorrebbe quasi urlare e urlare fino a consumarsi la voce e l'anima. Invece resta lì, immobile, cercando parole che non sono ancora state inventate.   
“Ehi?” incalza Achille, alzandosi dal letto.   
Patroclo sta combattendo una guerra. La combatte da quando lui e Achille si sono conosciuti da bambini e poi ancora e ancora, ogni volta che Achille lo guarda. Perché lo ama, e di un amore così forte da essere doloroso. Così forte da essere follia.   
“No, io... nulla. Pronto per domani?”   
La frase che esce non è quella che Patroclo avrebbe voluto dire, ma è quella giusta. Perché sono amici da così tanto tempo, sono così importanti l'uno per l'altro, che non sarebbe corretto, non sarebbe onesto, sarebbe solo e soltanto egoista. E poi ci sono le ragazze, gli amici, le persone che lo idolatrano e che tollerano Patroclo solo per fargli un favore. C'è tutto un universo, fuori, che riderebbe di quest'assurdità.   
Lo amasse soltanto, forse sarebbe più semplice. Il problema è che lo vuole, con un'intensità che lo divora. Lo vuole di mani e bocca, di corpo, in una fantasia che ha i contorni dell'ossessione.   
Achille lo osserva, come a cercare qualcosa di più profondo di quella semplice domanda.  
“Sono sempre pronto.” ammette poi, candidamente.

 

Ha creduto di morire, alla notizia. Mesi sono passati da quando Achille ha iniziato quella relazione - una ragazza, così bella, così _normale_ \- e l'intero mondo di Patroclo non ha fatto altro che rinchiudersi in se stesso ed implodere. Poi, come per ogni cosa, la vita ha proseguito per la sua strada, la normalità ha reso tollerabile anche quell'ultima, dolorosa, ferita, e Patroclo è sopravvissuto. Un guscio vuoto, certo, ma vivo.   
A fare male sono stati i piccoli cambiamenti. Achille è diventato strano, alterna momenti di affetto profondo – in cui tutto sembra essere come ai vecchi tempi – a inspiegabili distanze. Silenzi, assenze, chiusure.   
Per questo Patroclo ha deciso di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, di smetterla con quella stupida ossessione, di essere un ragazzo come tutti gli altri e andare alla festa. Divertirsi e, possibilmente, non pensare.   
E non sa che Achille è lì per lui.

 

Achille scruta la folla, gettando una rapida occhiata fra i visi e i corpi che si muovono a ritmo di musica o che si avvicinano sensuali fra loro. Una mano si insinua nel suo palmo e, per un attimo, ha l'assurda certezza che sia Patroclo.   
Deve essere Patroclo.   
Poi si ricorda, e slaccia quell'incastro di dita.   
“Vado a vedere se c'è... faccio un giro.” dice, avvicinandosi all'orecchio della ragazza al suo fianco.   
Perché quella è la _sua_ ragazza, e Achille deve ricordarselo tante di quelle volte da essere stanco e sfinito. Ha iniziato quell'assurda storia solo per provare a se stesso e agli altri di essere _normale_. Solo perché quelli della squadra smettessero di tormentare Patroclo con le loro battutine. Lo ha fatto per entrambi, ma ora non può più andare avanti.   
È lì solo per vederlo, solo perché...  
Non riesce più a pensare ad altro, non riesce a levarselo dalla testa e, fra gli allenamenti e gli impegni, non lo vede tanto quanto vorrebbe. E l'idea che lui sia alla festa non gli piace neanche un po'.   
Così inizia a farsi largo fra la folla, con lo sguardo attento, pronto a cogliere l'esile figura di Patroclo.   
Quando arriva al piano di sopra spalanca ogni porta, ormai in preda alla smania di trovarlo – di stringerlo, perfino – e dirgli che andrà tutto bene.

 

Patroclo si stacca improvvisamente dal ragazzo che sta baciando in uno dei bagni di servizio, quando la porta si spalanca.   
Achille è lì, a fissarlo, immobile.   
E Patroclo vorrebbe solo riavvolgere il tempo, vorrebbe resistere, vorrebbe non essersi arreso all'assenza. Perché negli occhi di Achille c'è tutto il dolore del mondo e ora Patroclo lo sa, ora l'ha capito, che si amano.   
Si amano, anche se è troppo tardi.


	9. Coraggio (Introspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avere il coraggio di un leone e non riuscire a voltarsi verso di lui, sul giaciglio - e divorarlo. 
> 
> Grazie a Valentine per il prompt!!!

Quando si impugna un'arma sapendo di essere il migliore, quando il sangue colora la pelle e nelle orecchie riecheggiano le grida di chi muore, quando un urlo si ferma in gola prima di sferrare un attacco, è facile avere coraggio.   
Almeno per Achille, che per tutto questo è nato.   
Di notte, però, quando la tensione si annida nel bassoventre e non ci sono forme da scrutare, ma solo un profumo familiare e il suono di un respiro, Achille quel coraggio non lo trova.   
E il leone diventa agnello, in un paradosso che non riesce a spiegarsi, che non comprende.   
Eppure sarebbe così facile allungare la mano, sentire la calda presenza di Patroclo sotto le dita, il sapore della sua bocca. Così stupidamente facile e così dannatamente impossibile. Ci vuole il coraggio di un titano, la sicurezza di un dio, e Achille – quando si tratta di Patroclo – si sente solo e soltanto il più piccolo degli uomini.


End file.
